


Apartment 307

by hathlov



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, G!P, G!p Lexa, M/M, Modern AU, Slow Burn, blind!Clarke, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hathlov/pseuds/hathlov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa needs a housemate and puts an ad on craigslist, Clarke responds to said ad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Room for Rent

Lexa had just finished her bachelor of criminology and law and secured an internship at a well-established law firm, all she needed was to find a reliable housemate to help her pay her rent and everything would be working out for her, for once. Unfortunately, there wasn’t enough room for her to live with her close friends Anya and Lincoln, who occupy a quaint little apartment 3 blocks away.  
“Just put an ad up on craigslist, I’ll help you interview them!” Anya had persisted that this was a good idea, they were both now onto their third interview in a week with low expectations.

Wick had presented as your average white heterosexual (presumably cisgendered) man, a sly smirk permanently etched onto his face and his eyes fixed on Anya’s cleavage throughout the entire interview. He also revealed himself to be a racist, mentioning how he’s never been attractive to ‘ethnic women’ but now after seeing Anya his mind has been changed. Lexa felt like vomiting at every word he spewed out, so she hurried him out with a slam of the door behind him.

Jaha was a middle-aged man, which instantly rang alarms in Lexa’s head thinking what kind of middle-aged man wants to house share, but she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and hear him out. The entire conversation was laced with religious psycho-babble, which was an automatic “no” from both Anya and Lexa alike, and out the door the strange man went.

Now both Lexa and Anya sat on Lexa’s old yet-ridiculously-comfortable brown leather couch, Lexa sipped on her coffee as Anya downed her tea. A little smirk plastered on Anya’s face as Lexa gives her a look of discontent. The person they were meant to be meeting was already 5 minutes late, some guy by the name of Clarke who replied to Lexa’s craigslist ad. Clarke had stated in his message that he was an art student with a scholarship and some extra financial help so paying rent would not be a problem and had expressed interest to visit the apartment and meet, he seemed down-to-Earth enough so Lexa agreed to meet with someone a third and final time. Anya and Lexa were both startled by the sound of a crash by the door, both of them springing to action to see what had caused the noise. Lexa opened the door to see a beautiful blonde woman wearing sunglasses standing up off of the floor whilst grabbing a white cane, instinctively trying to help the blonde Lexa put her hand on her shoulder asking if she could help.

“Don’t touch me!” the blonde snapped at her. Lexa didn’t expect such a vicious tone out of the gorgeous blonde she was now facing, who was wearing a baggy knitted dark green sweater, dark blue jeans and some black converse high tops. Lexa usually liked women in dresses, but damn did the blonde work this look.

“Ah shit I’m sorry, I was just trying to help, are you looking for a particular apartment or anything I can help you with?” Lexa tried to sound as welcoming as possible.

“I’m looking for apartment 307.” The blonde huffed, “Half the damn doors don’t have numbers on them.”

“This is 307..” Anya chimed in whilst raising her eyebrow.

“Oh my god. I’m meant to be meeting a Lexa here about an apartment.” The blonde sounded calmer now.

“I’m Lexa” It almost sounded like a question, curiosity evident in Lexa’s tone.

“I’m Clarke, I was messaging you earlier this week?”

Lexa’s mouth fell open.


	2. So yeah, I'm blind

“This is Anya, my friend, she’s making sure I don’t get killed interviewing people off of the internet.” Lexa stated quickly, Anya gave the girl a “Hey”.

“Come on in” Lexa nervously gestured towards the living area before wondering if the blonde could even see the gesture.

Clarke followed the sound of Lexa and Anya’s footsteps, counting her steps and surveying the area with her cane.

“The couch is just to your left” Anya tried to help the girl.

“Thanks” Clarke said with a little crooked smile. She hated that people thought she needed help but she knows they’re just trying to be nice.

Silence fell upon the three of them, not even Anya bold enough to address the elephant in the corner of the room. After about thirty seconds Clarke sighed and decided to be the one to break the tension.

“So, yeah, I’m blind. Is that an issue?” She asserted.

“No, no. Of course not!” Lexa paused, not quite sure how to talk about this delicate topic, “I guess it was just unexpected. Also I thought you were a guy from your name. So, this is the apartment. You can walk around it if you want and I can describe the basic layout of the place. We also just have a few questions to get the ball rolling.”

“Shoot!” Clarke happily chirped, glad that the tension was dispersing.

“I’ll be in the kitchen!” Anya swiftly exited the room to leave Lexa with the girl, feeling too awkward to stay.

“Okay, so,” Lexa pulls out the scribbled notes she had taken earlier, “How would you describe your lifestyle?”

“Well, probably, just relaxed. I just like music, art and coffee. I have to be neat because of my obvious impairment, but I’m not a stickler for much. I mostly just stick to myself, but I have a close group of friends who I frequent bars with. I don’t know, I guess that’s it.” Clarke fidgets with her sleeve before continuing; “What about yours?”

“Oh well. A lot like yours I guess. I’m fairly introverted so I’m usually just listening to music, studying or watching something on Netflix. I like to keep the place tidy just for peace of mind.” Lexa was unsure of what to give away to this stranger, but she felt weirdly comfortable around the girl. “We already covered what you do and how you’ll be able to keep up with paying the rent, those were my other questions.. umm.. If you want you can have a look around the place and ask me anything?”

“Do you mind guiding me around? It’d probably be easier.” She hated taking help from people, but Clarke didn’t really love the idea of stumbling around a stranger’s apartment while they watch.

“Of course not” Lexa said gently, she got up and headed towards the blonde. “Do you just want my arm?”

“Yeah, that works.” The blonde felt nervous whilst standing up.

“Okay, I’m going to put your hand on my arm now.” Lexa spoke gently before gripping the shorter woman’s wrist and guiding it up to her bicep.


	3. The Tour

Clarke could feel defined muscles through what felt like a dress shirt, the thought made her face heat up. She hoped it wasn’t obvious. Lexa looked down at the shorter woman, noticing a rosy tint form on her cheeks, a smug grin became plastered on Lexa’s face. She guided her around the living room first, slowly, describing the surroundings and layout of the room which was quite simple; a couch, coffee table, television unit with a television and Xbox on top of it, some cabinets with knick knacks and CD’s. The tour continued on into the kitchen, which was a standard kitchen with a small square dining table in the middle, a wall of countertops with a sink and dishwasher, some overhead cabinets for crockery. The tour went back through the living room into the communal bathroom and then to the two bedrooms, the vacant one and then Lexa’s. Clarke was disappointed when the tour ended, she had liked holding onto the taller woman for a couple minutes.

“That about finishes it up, do you need to think about this further and then call me later or do you have an answer for me today?” Lexa tried to use her most professional voice and not sound too hopeful.

“Yes.” Clarke’s mouth blurted out before her mind could stop it. “I mean, yeah, I like this place. I think this would work.”

“Great! I feel the same. I already have a spare key cut and there’s some stuff you need to sign but apart from that it’s just a matter on when you want to move in. I should be free all weekend if you need help.”

“Awesome! That’d be so awesome, I’ll call you and let you know?” Clarke questioned whilst walking with her cane to where she remembers the door to be, counting down the steps.

“Yeah. I’ll just – let me get that for you.” Lexa hurried past the blonde to open the door to see her out.

“Thanks! Talk soon!” Clarke tried her best to smile in the other woman’s general direction before turning and heading out.

“See ya!” Lexa closed the door and rested her head on it. A smile small climbed onto her face.

“DUUUUUDE” Anya almost shouted at Lexa “Fuck, she’s perfect for you. I mean. As a housemate. With her whole blind thing and your whole..thing thing..Also, she’s super cute.”

Lexa let out a little laugh “You’re right, it’ll be much easier to avoid the whole ‘coming out as intersex’ process if she never actually has a chance of finding out.”

“And you were worried that awkward bulges would sell you out, I mean, I feel for the girl, it must suck being blind, but this is kind of convenient for you.” Anya shrugged.

“Anya, that’s horrible! I’m not going to say someone else’s impairment is a convenience to me…Even if it is..” Lexa thought to herself that the other woman has a point, although she would never admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was pretty short, I know, Sorry. I'm keeping them relatively short though so I don't hit a writers block and drop off of the planet (like I have done with other fics). Working on the next chapter now and if all goes well it should be up soon!


	4. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, Raven and Octavia begin helping Clarke move into the apartment. Lexa meets Raven and Octavia

 

Lexa’s internship proved to be a bigger workload than she initially thought, it was disproportionate with the dismal pay rate she was being given. The week flew through to Thursday before her eyes, she was relaxing after a long day of researching client cases watching some Jessica Jones when her phone started to ring and Clarke’s name appeared. She felt her breath hitch before reaching over and answering. “Hello, Lexa Woods speaking.” A professional tone was what she was used to.

“Hey Lexa its Clarke, I was wondering if Saturday would be a good day for me to move in? My friends Raven and Octavia said they would help me but the process might be a bit noisy.”

“Oh hey Clarke, yeah that’s fine, I have weekends off so I’ll probably just be around, working or something. Just message me with a rough estimate of the time so I can be presentable” Lexa let out a little awkward chuckle.

Clarke returned the awkward laugh “Yep, no problem! I’m really excited. There are a few things that I’ll need to move around just for accessibility but I’m sure we can discuss that on Saturday.”

“Yeah, I’m easy. It’ll be all good. I’ll see you on Saturday Clarke.” Lexa emphasised the ‘K’.

“Alright. Awesome. I’ll see you then!”

The line went dead.

* * *

 

Saturday rolled around without a hitch for Lexa, she woke up at 6:am and got to cleaning the apartment, keen to make a good impression on Clarke and her friends. After a couple hours she concluded the apartment was up to standard, she took a shower and tried to decide on an outfit. After rotating through several different looks, she settled on the classic Fine Stud™ look, some tight fitting black slacks, a light blue shirt tucked in, a black belt,  thin navy blue tie and if the weather requires it a navy blue blazer. 10am had approached quickly, the time when Clarke was to be expected, so Lexa filled up the kettle and pushed down the button for the boil. She made her way around the apartment, straightening up anything out of place, opened up her laptop and tried to keep herself busy until her new roommate and guests arrive.

After about 20 minutes of some light research Lexa heard chatter at the door followed by 3 knocks. She nervously lifted herself off of the couch and made her way to the door, opening it to the sight of two gorgeous brunettes and the familiar beautiful blonde.

“Hey Clarke, and you must be Clarke’s friends?” Lexa hoped that her nervousness couldn’t be heard

“Yep, I’m Raven and that’s Octavia! You must be Clarkies new roomie, Lexa?” Raven interjected.

“Yep that’s me, come on in.” Lexa gestured into the apartment and held the door wide open.

Raven strolled in, looking around at the apartment while Octavia guided Clarke in with her arm. Lexa shut the door behind them and made her way into the kitchen, asking her guests if they wanted any coffee or tea.

“Coffee for all of us, all with milk, two with one sugar.” Raven chirped happily, this routine was all too common for the three friends.

“Thanks Lexa” Clarke finally found her words again, Lexa’s voice had a nerve racking effect on her.

After serving everybody their drinks Lexa sat down on a chair while Raven, Octavia and Clarke occupied the couch.  

“So..Clarke forgot to mention her new housemate was a stud..” Raven broke the silence. Octavia snickered in response.

“She is?” Clarke said awkwardly.

“Yep, a complete dapper lass.” Raven replied.

“Oh well, I couldn’t exactly know..” Clarke retorted

Lexa watched the exchange in amusement before deciding to change the topic; “So, there’s already a bed and desk in the room, along with an inbuilt wardrobe, making it easier on your backs. Those stairs can be hell. What are you guys bringing in today?”

Clarke tapped Octavia’s leg, asking her to answer Lexa. Octavia quirked her eyebrow before chiming in. “Clarkes seemingly infinite collection of clothes, art supplies and just her laptop with it’s speakers. It’s not too bad.”

Clarke spoke up “and we might start organising communal spaces if that’s okay with you. It’s just helpful to have certain things in certain places, organised drawers in the kitchen, bathroom and such.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Let me know if you need any help. Do whatever you need to do to make this place home, Clarke.” Lexa could tell the girl was anxious. Lexa looked to Octavia and Raven “Clarke’s room is just through that door, mine to the left of hers and the bathroom to the right. I’ll let you guys get to it, I’ll be in my room if you need anything.”

And with that Lexa got up, took all the mugs into the kitchen, rinsed them and headed into her room with her laptop.

Octavia turned to Clarke, “We’re gonna go down and get your things. Do you know your way around this place?”

“I can figure it out” Clarke said with a smile, “thanks guys.”

“Alright. We’ll bring your stuff into your room Clarkie” Raven said before heading out the door with Octavia.

Clarke knew she would be lost without her two best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long guys.   
> My personal tumblr is hathlov.tumblr.com you can hassle me there for updates/new chapters or anything to do with this fic. The motivation would be welcomed as I am the Master Procrastinator.


	5. Moving Day pt. 2

Clarke heard the door shut behind her two friends, stood up and tried to remember the layout of the apartment. She grabbed her cane and started surveying the way to what she remembered to be her room. Finding the door knob and guiding herself in, she found the bed and sat herself down. She felt her anxiety creep up onto her, here she wouldn’t have her support network to lean on anymore. Ever since the accident her mother, Octavia and Raven have been her foundation to help her guide this dark world. Of course, Octavia and Raven are only ten minutes away and her mother would come running if she asked, Clarke just wanted her autonomy back. She wanted her life back. As she sat in this unfamiliar room she tried to imagine what it could look like. She always tried this although it seemed negligent. No texture or shape could ever give her colour back.

After about ten minutes she heard Octavia and Raven enter the apartment laughing and talking, Clarke tried to conceal her emotions for when they made it to her room. The door burst open.   
“Alright Clarke, let’s make this place home!” Raven said excitedly.

“You know how I like it!” Clarke replied in her most chirpy sounding tone.

“Oh baby, don’t I!” Raven joked in return.

 

* * *

 

 

After an hour of arranging furniture to make the room more accessible for Clarke, ordering her clothes in her wardrobe in colour order (even though the hangers have braille labels on them) and describing the colour and layout of the place to Clarke, Octavia and Raven got started on the communal living spaces. Moving furniture so paths are easier, arranging the kitchen and bathroom drawers in an order and labelling them with braille labels so Clarke could find her way around easily. Finally, the work was done, and the three of them were settled on the couch in the living room. Raven and Octavia noticed that Clarke still had her sunglasses on,  
“Hey mysterious beauty, sunglasses” Raven joked in Clarkes direction. Clarke just shrugged in return.   
“Clarke, this is your home now, you can take those off. Nobodies going to judge you.” Octavia spoke up in a soft, caring voice.

In that instance Lexa opened her bedroom door and walked through the living area giving the three girls a nod and a smile before remembering Clarke couldn’t see both of those things.   
“Hey guys. Just grabbing some lunch. Don’t mind me.”   
Octavia and Raven both felt Clarke tense up as Lexa spoke, but to their surprise, it was the blonde who replied to the gorgeous brunette.   
“Hey Lexa. No worries. Did you want to grab something with us and eat together?” Clarke tried to contain the shakiness in her voice. She didn’t know why Lexa intimidated her so much. She seemed nice enough.   
“Oh. If you’re sure that’d be lovely Clarke, there’s a Chinese place, a pizza place and a sandwich place nearby. What do you guys feel like?” Lexa felt good about her choice in housemate, and her housemate’s friends. They all seemed accepting and open.

Octavia shouted “PIZZA” as Raven shouted “CHINESE”. Clarke just laughed. Lexa smiled at the weird antics of their friendship before looking to Clarke  
“Looks like you have the deciding vote, Clarke.” Lexa said in an almost seductive tone which even caught her off guard.

“I’m sorry Raven” Clarke replied as she chuckled, knowing well that Raven was passionate about her Chinese food.

“Pizza it is. I’ll just go get a coat and we should be good to go.” Lexa hurried into her room to pull her navy blue blazer on. She folded the sleeves up and folded her shirt sleeves slighter over the fold of the blazer sleeves. She was happy with how she looked today, despite her usual body dysphoria.

Lexa made her way out into the living room and watched as Raven’s mouth fell open and Octavia smirked, boosting Lexa’s ego about 100%. “Alright guys, I’ll lead the way!” Lexa announced before heading to the door. Nobody replied. Clarke wondered what she had missed, she could sense tension in the air by the lack of response from her usually loud two best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrrrrrehhhhhh. Another short one. And way too delayed.   
> Uni has been kicking my ass!   
> I hope you guys liked this one, so far it's been more or less just setting the scene before we get into any of the REAL details of these characters and what their deals are. I tried to shed a little light on Clarke's situation/how she feels towards it because hey this isn't the TV show and Clarke is allowed emotions (amazing right?).   
> Anyways, as always, feel free to pester me on tumblr (hathlov.tumblr.com) and twitter @hathlov, and also give me feedback! Comments! Kudos! anything to give me motivation!


	6. Chapter 6: Pizza and Controversy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza is eaten. Conversation happens. Personalities clash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see.   
> Yeah, my bad.   
> How have you guys been this last year and a half?
> 
> I completed my masters and got into a PhD, so, I've been pretty busy.   
> I never forgot about you guys though!!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not making any promises but I am aiming to have another chapter out soon. Thank you!

Throughout the short three minute walk to the pizza restaurant Lexa boasted about the vegan margarita; Raven and Octavia both sharing looks that they both knew meant “typical Melbourne hipsters”.  The group had found a booth to settle down in, Octavia by the window with Clarke by her side and Raven facing her. Lexa was next to Raven, facing her new roomie. Clarke still hadn’t said much to Lexa, causing Lexa to worry. What if this would be the roommate from hell?

Raven had ordered four slices of meat lovers while the rest of the gang had opted for two slices of the margarita, yet somehow, Raven finished her meal before everyone else. She used this time to interrogate Lexa.

Raven cleared her throat, smirked, looked Lexa directly in her eyes and asked “So, do blind people freak you out?“

Lexa almost choked on her food. She quickly swallowed her mouthful before calming answering “No. Why would they?”

“So you don’t feel pity?” Raven quickly asked without answering Lexa’s question.

Clarke was red and wanted to tell Raven to shut up, yet, she couldn’t find her words. Maybe a part of her wanted to know what Lexa would say next.

Lexa wasn’t sure what to do or say in this situation. She gave herself time to think about her answer. After about ten seconds she spoke up.

“No. Not pity. Pity is for sick kids or a wounded dog. We all experience life differently, and blind people experience it without sight. I don’t think its necessarily a bad hand to be dealt, maybe just a different hand. It’s societies job to be accepting and welcoming to all people.”

Lexa was afraid to look up at the expressions that will welcome her. Had she said a terribly wrong thing? She found the courage to face Clarke. She was met with a blank expression.

“Excuse me” Clarke said hurriedly before heading to where Octavia had said the bathroom was.

Octavia followed without saying a word.

Lexa faced Raven and saw a grin.

“What the fuck was that?” Lexa demanded.

“Whoa commander, calm down, I was just sussing you out is all.” Raven said, almost laughing.

“This is funny to you?” Lexa was getting angry now. Maybe Clarke wasn’t the roommate from hell, but this girl sure was the roommate’s friend from hell.

Raven realised the seriousness behind Lexa’s voice.

“It’s okay Lexa. You said the right thing. Clarke hates pity.” Raven assured.

Lexa nodded in return and the two of them sat in silence.

 

* * *

 

Clarke was heading to the bathroom, Octavia following.

“Clarke, slow down, here let me help” Octavia pleaded, not sure what was happening in her friends head.

Clarke had quite literally hit a wall and reluctantly waited for her friend.

They found their way to the bathroom, and Clarke began splashing water onto her face before speaking up.

“What is Raven doing. What is she thinking. Poor Lexa.” Clarke said, frustration in her voice.

Octavia nodded in understanding.

“She’s just trying to figure her out, Clarke, don’t tell me you didn’t want to know” Octavia tried to soften her voice.

 “It’s not okay to just interrogate someone like that. Lexa has been so lovely to me.” Clarkes face was red now, and Octavia has noticed.

“Oh my god, Clarke.”, Octavia gasped; “You like her!”

Clarke huffed in response. “Don’t be ridiculous Octavia. I mean, I don’t know. She treats me like an adult. Not some fumbling idiot. I just appreciate it.”

With smirk plastered across her face Octavia quipped;

“Sure, Clarkey. Whatever you say. You’re acting weird around her though, you might want to say a few words to her here and there.”

Clarke sighed; “Shut up. For real though. I’m okay. We should probably get back in here. And I’ll…say…words” She staggered her sentence at the end before grabbing her cane and heading to the door.

Octavia smirked and followed on.

 

* * *

 

 

Upon returning to the booth Octavia and Clarke could both feel the tension in the air. Clarke decided it was about time to chime in. 

"And that was the correct answer, Lexa" She stated, smiling at Lexa. 

Lexa felt like she could finally breathe. 

"Right, well, I have some work to do so I'm going to head back; Clarke, I'll see you back at the apartment. It was nice to meet you, Octavia and Raven." Lexa calmly said before leaving swiftly. 

Octavia and Raven both followed her with their eyes. 

Raven grinned;   
"Damn. Hate to see you go but love to watch you leave" She stated, eyebrows raised. 

"Raven! Don't perve on my roommate. Hands off. I don't need to be cleaning up your mess of a love life in my own house." Clarke scolded before noticing Octavia was being unusually quiet. 

"Octavia. Seriously. You too?!" Clarke shouted before hearing both Raven and Octavia burst into laughter. 

"Sorry Clarke, she's just really attractive. Want me to describe?" Octavia said whilst chuckling. 

Clarke sighed. "Sure". 

 

 


End file.
